<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goodbye, Mr. A by blitzingz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214244">Goodbye, Mr. A</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blitzingz/pseuds/blitzingz'>blitzingz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Club Penguin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, based on super club penguin, which is a spanish private server so if u know what it is kudos to u</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:13:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blitzingz/pseuds/blitzingz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The world was full of wonder</p><p>'Til you opened my eyes.</p><p>(A fic that expands on Rookie leaving the International EPF and establishing the Rebel EPF, especially when it came to leaving his friends in the process.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goodbye, Mr. A</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a little thing that Rookie always kept in mind, in all of the wild endeavors he pursued in his time as Director: follow your instincts, above all else.</p><p>Of course, there was the usual that they repeated at you, over and over, keeping your mind alert and ticking for a way out of the stickiest situations. But there was more to it than even Aunt Arctic realized, and he managed to grasp the skills needed to lead the island into safety and prosperity.</p><p>Or, so he assumed. </p><p>It seemed that a certain someone had thought otherwise, all this time. He thought others liked the fact that he was more free-spirited, a bit more of a goofball than what you’d expect from his role. He thought it was his greatest asset.</p><p>Was it truly...his greatest weakness, instead?</p><p>He shook his head. Then, he ran.</p><p>Aunt Arctic’s last words echoed in his head. A transfer. Something like that would have taken him away from the home he’d treasured for years. All his friends at the EPF were <em> here </em>, how could he have possibly left them behind? </p><p>The sky was dark, cold. The snow was beginning to sting his feet, but he kept running regardless. Even as the trees grew thick above him. The only sound that stopped his frantic escape was the sound of a jetpack, catching up to him despite everything.</p><p>Eventually, though, he had to slow down and catch his breath. Taking a few, cold gasps, his pursuer managed to catch up to him, tone stern as always.</p><p>It almost felt colder than the air around him, hearing his friend speaking to him as he would speak to an escaping criminal.</p><p>“Rookie. This needs to stop, <em> now </em>.” JPG landed on the snow, shaking his head in disappointment. “I get being upset, but I’d expect better than throwing a tantrum from the former director.”</p><p>Rookie turned towards him, eyes widening in shock. The hurt was clear in his voice as he spoke, holding his flippers close defensively. “<em> Tantrum </em>!? You-- you of all people should know how hard I’ve worked for this island! Please, JPG, you gotta talk to her! This isn’t the time, give me a chance, I swear I can prove myself!”</p><p>JPG looked down for a moment, as if hesitant, but a moment later he looked right at Rookie. He knew JPG wasn’t the type that would shy away from his duties. Not now. </p><p>Not ever.</p><p>“It’s exactly <em> because </em> Herbert’s taken over that you need to come back, Rookie. If you don’t want to leave the island, you can always leave the EPF. No matter what, though, you’re coming back with me. It’s her orders.”</p><p>Rookie stomped his left flipper against the snow. “It’s about <em> her </em> orders, huh? Is that all you care about!? Orders!?”</p><p>He regretted saying that the moment it left his beak. JPG took a step back, as if recoiling from the implications of Rookie’s words. Soon, though, JPG’s flippers balled up in rage.  “...Rookie. I care about you. That’s <em> why </em> I’m going to bring you back, before you put yourself in danger with another crazy idea!”</p><p>In his state, Rookie could hardly comprehend how that translated to being concerned about him, only seeing it as an extension of Aunt Arctic’s wants. “Well-- maybe I <em> will </em> get a crazy idea, and maybe I <em> will </em> save the island! I’ll show you! I’ll show her, too! I don’t…”</p><p>He took a deep breath, screaming at the top of his lungs. “I don’t NEED YOU GUYS! I’ll save <em> everyone </em> ! And <em> then </em> you’ll see the kind of director I am!”</p><p>With that, he turned and ran again. There was a vague sense of surprise that JPG did nothing but call his name again, but maybe that was for the better.</p><p>The two had made their choices. Only time will tell who made the right one. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>